hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 25 (Silly)
Silly is the twenty-fifth episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *NATHAN is a cool cool cat and does the caterpillar conga along with the Hi-5 band. *CHARLI does the caterpillar conga. *KELLIE pretends to be a flower person and Chats pretends to be a plant person. *CHARLI moves to the wind. *TIM plays silly music that makes the Hi-5 band grow. *CHARLI remembers different things just by hearing different sounds. *CHARLI sings the ABC song. *KATHLEEN bakes dough and it turns into bread. *CHARLI cheers up the dough to grow. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a girl (Kellie) who lives in a cold place, her mother (Charli) wants to make a snowman but Kellie just wants to get warm, her friends (Kathleen the penguin and Nathan the polar bear) help her. Gallery Nathan S1 E25.png Charli S1 E25 1.png Kellie S1 E25.png Charli S1 E25 2.png Tim S1 E25.png Charli S1 E25 3.png Charli's ABC.png Kathleen S1 E25.png Charli S1 E25 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E25.png Songlets ;Shapes in space I'm a smooth, smooth cat with a cool, cool walk I can swing my tail, I'm a cat that can talk I can say meow, I can say hello And when I purr it's smooth and slow. I'm a cool, cool cat with a smooth, smooth walk I can swing my tail, I'm a cat that can talk I can say meow, I can say hello And when I purr it's smooth and slow. Cater-caterpillar Cater-caterpillar Cater-caterpillar A sort of cat and I have two feet Cater-caterpillar I move real smooth and I look kind of neat Cater-caterpillar A friend of the cat came join the beat Cater-caterpillar And the smooth, smooth cat grew two more feet Cater-caterpillar A friend of the cat joined the jive Cater-caterpillar And that's how a caterpillar came alive Cater-caterpillar And that's how a caterpillar came alive Cater-caterpillar. ;Body move #01 One and two and three, kick One and two and three, kick One and two and three, kick The caterpillar conga The caterpillar conga The caterpillar conga The caterpillar conga Conga around and around, hey! Conga around and around Conga around and around Conga around and around And stop! One and two and three, kick One and two and three, kick One and two and three, kick The caterpillar conga The caterpillar conga The caterpillar conga The caterpillar conga Conga around and around Conga around and around, hey! Conga around and around Conga around and around And stop! ;Word play No songlet ;Body move #02 Gently the wind blows Slow and soft Stronger the wind blows Feel how the wind blows It's really strong now Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa It's coming down now Not so rough Gently the wind blows Slow and soft It's really strong again Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, flop! ;Making music Grow tall, shrink small Stretch up, now down Stretch out, pull in To the growing dance with me To do the growing dance with me. Grow tall (grow tall), shrink small (shrink small) Stretch up (reach up), now down (now down) Stretch out, pull in To the growing dance with me To do the growing dance with me. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Filler song A B C everybody jump with me. Bend, jump. D E F swing to the right, swing to the left. G H I stretch right up to the sky. Stretch. J K L touch your toes, you're doing well. M N O breathe in lots and blow, blow, blow. P Q R jump and stretch out like a star. Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump. S T U relax for the count of two. One, two. V W X stretch and flex, stretch and flex. Y and Z relax and shake your arms and legs. That was Charli's exercises A to Z. ;Puzzles and patterns Grow dough, dough grow Rise up fast, don't be slow Grow dough, dough grow Rise up fast, don't be slow. Grow dough, dough grow Rise up fast, don't be slow Grow dough, dough grow Rise up fast, don't be slow. ;Body move #04 No songlet ;Sharing stories No songlet Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Ep about growing Category:Ep about silliness Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about caterpillars Category:Ep about boxes Category:Ep about the conga Category:Ep about flowers Category:Ep about plants & planting Category:Ep about blowing Category:Ep about the wind Category:Ep about musical instruments Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about memories, remembering & reminding Category:Ep about marching Category:Ep about stars Category:Ep about kangaroos Category:Ep with Charli's ABC Category:Ep about ABC Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about dough Category:Ep about bread Category:Ep about oven Category:Ep about timers Category:Ep about cheering up Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about penguins Category:Ep about polar bears Category:Ep about ice Category:Ep about igloos